VIP experience
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln get to meet the world famous pop rock singer Lulu Loud.


Lincoln came into the bedroom. he wore a bathrobe. he smelled clean, the scent of old spice body wash, lavender shampoo. he shut the door behind him, there stood 'lulu loud' the new 'pop star' rock girl. with her pink hair, in a pony tail held up by a purple hair band with crystal shame hearts, pink choker, and pink outfit, skirt, lip gloss, high heel go-go boots. she was the hottest bitch in this place.

"...you got your VIP baby?"

'lulu' loud said in a suggestive tone as she pulled her outfit down, showing her freckled chest, just enough to see her flat chest, her pink erect nipples. her panties slide down and dropped, as she stepped out of them. Lincoln nodded and showed the 'VIP' around his neck.

"i do, you know i'm your biggest fan"

lulu blushed and sat on luan's bed, spreading her legs. showing off her ripe wet pussy to Lincoln. lincoln stared and swallowed hard. seeing how dripping wet lun-uh-lulu was. lulu lean back and moaned loudly.

"why don't you come over here and prove it, honey?"

Lincoln nodded dumbly and remove the hash that held the robe, he slide out of it, he was fully nude with a pecker stiff as a board. 7inches and thick as fuck. lulu gasped and covered her mouth.

"...my, your big for your age"

Lincoln smiled and put his hands at his hips.

"all the better to fuck you my dear."

lulu wiggled a finger beconing him closer.

"come here and do it then, show me what you got."

lincoln walked over and again, swallowed. lulu was the hottest thing ever, god, too much make up, eye shadow, and...yeah...but it was hot. hotter than hot. she was flaming. he took his base and rubbed his head against her opening.

Christ, her pussy was hot too. the heat of it. he bit his lower lip and pushed the head forward, it slipped into her hot wet velvet depths. his eyes looked into hers, her gloss lips fell open and she moaned. he grab her hips and sunk deeper.

"f-fuck"

Lincoln groan as her pussy clenched and sucked him in. he bucked forward, grinding slow. lulu wrap her legs around him. the heels kinda hurt his ass when they pressed against his cheeks...Jesus.

you think chicks wearing heels were hot but no one told you they hurt if they bounce against your ass. still, ignoring that minor discomfort he begin to thrust in and out in long strokes. he could feel her claw her pink-finger nails against his back.

"yeah..ye-yehhh...that's it ...show me your my biggest fan"

lincoln begin pumping faster. each time his head hit the end of the tunnel, it felt her cervix squeezed the head when he pulled back. that made him shudder, that made him go faster. lulu squeaked and gasped as she bounced forward.

"ohh..ohh fuck yeah! ahh! ahhh! ahhh! that's it! fuck me baby! fuck your number one superstar! ngh!"

Lincoln rocked faster. fucking like a pro-porn star. loud slapping filled the room as did the smell if their sex mixing and penetrating the air. their bodies working like a cog to a machine.

slap

slap

slap

pab

pab

pab.

his hips met with hers, skin smacking on skin, his balls wrecking and smacking the bottom of her soaked cunt smearing her juices all over her privates. Lincoln stared at her blissful face. each thrust made her squeak each stroke made her body tremble. she ran her nails down. ow. he kept going.

"oohh lulu...lulu you feel amazing...the guy's wont believe me when i tell them i fucked the most famous rocker in the world"

lulu lean forward planting a trail of kisses leaving lipstick marks, her lipstick smearing her lips. her hot breath making his neck sweat.

"keep going..m-make me c-cum"

Lincoln grab her legs and held them, pushing them against her shoulders, using them as love handles as his hips rocked into a blurring speed. the slapping became louder, his fucking became much more savage.

her eyes rolled back and teared up, her mascara leaking , her lipstick smudged mouth wide open. she let out a primal sound of lustful bliss. her body shaking her lower half rolling against him to meet with his movements. her legs dangled in the air.

"LIINNNCCOLLN OH GAWD! OOHHH GAAWD I'M GONNA CUM ! I'M GONNA DRE-DRENCH!"

Lincoln snarled and rutted her in a rapid savage speed, pounding her cunt like no tomorrow. the feeling of her pussy tighten, clenching his dick to the point he couldn't thrust anymore. he lean forward, grinding in hard, his dick stroking her insides, their privates close to each other. nice short hard thrusts. his head hitting her end. kissing her cervix, the harder he hit the tingle to his tip became much more sensitive. he was close.

"whose my biggest fan?"

she gasped.

"i am! I AM!"

their eyes met their hips begin to intensify. moving quicker. he rested her legs on his shoulders, they lean forward and kissed. making out hotly. Lincoln's cock surged with growing needs, feeling the build up- but out of nowhere,

her pussy squeezed his dick with a vice like grip and felt her dam broke as a flood of juices soaked his dick from the inside, squirting out from the corners of her pussy. lulu broke the kiss and let out a scream that would shatter glass, her legs shook violently, as her hips convulse. her body didn't stop spasming she clawed luan's bed sheets.

Lincoln groan loudly for the second her pussy grip his dick, his orgasm him, and he made short heavy thrusts as he unload his hot boiling seed.

"OH SHIT THAT'S HOT!"

lulu didn't mean it was hot, as this was hot. his cum was hot. and that made her orgasm again she grunted her hips rolled hard against him they both moved together riding out the intense orgasm until they collapsed into a breathing hot mess.

mixed seed dripping out from under them, luan's sheets were soaked as fuck. they panted to catch their breath. lincoln slowly hugged her. their breathing was shallow, after a moment lincoln lift himself up. he was sweaty and was shaking. his heart was slowly calming down.

lulu smiled and took a deep breath and letting it out. she placed a hand on her fan's cheek and smiled tiredly. lincoln lean and pecked her pink stained-smeared lips. lulu kissed back before breaking it quick with a breathless question.

"linc, .. who do you like better...luna ... or lulu?"

Lincoln blinked, and a soft smile formed on his lips. he reached and removed her pink wig and tossed it aside. he cup her face with both of his hands. his fingers wipe her mascara stain's cheeks. he pressed his forehead against hers.

"you already know the answer to that. never change for anyone, Luna Loud."

Luna teared up and grip the back of his hair and firmly pressed her lips against her little brother's her large tongue sliding into her mouth, dominating him he groan and allowed her to take full control. she broke the kiss and lapped his lips wetly.

"though"

he said between her licking,

"you look pretty hot dolled up like that"

Luna stopped and smirked at him.

"..are you suggesting i wear make up dude?"

Lincoln shrugged.

"..maybe a little light make up?"

Luna shook her head and laughed.

"i'll think about it, little man"

Lincoln laughed softly.

"i love you Luna."

Luna sighed and gazed upon him with a large smile that made her jaw hurt.

"i love you too, Lincoln. best damn brother anywhere around"

Lincoln blushed, Luna chuckled. they shared a softer tender kiss packaged with alotta love.

THE END.


End file.
